Undertale Q&A 2
by ieatpearnow
Summary: Undertale Ask 2.0 with Deltarune as well. Not putting in cross over section because I see Deltarune as a AU.
1. blep

Lol it's been awhile, anyone still have questions? lol


	2. Yes

It has been about three yeats since my last QA story,and why not make a comeback. All Characters, same rules and sane format. Most to know so you don't have to dig deep into my last qa, yes they're is Dares allowed, no Au's (of course except for Deltarune) and that's it. More to come when questions are asked

Frisk: Oh, heya. You've returned.

Author: Yes

Frisk: Dammit...


	3. First Question!

Asriel; Yay! First Question!

Frisk; Cool

Chara; Finally!

Asriel; Alright, to the question!

**To sans: so, I'm presuming you're on the surface now, what's your favorite brand of ketchup?**

Sans; Hehe, Well it's just human Heinz ketchup. It's sweet but good.

Papyrus; Sans! You left be a block behind.

Sans; Well I did tell you to ketchup huehue!

Papyrus; Sans! Are you kidding me!

Asriel; *Chuckles*

Flowey; That's not funny!

Chara; Yeah!

Frisk; *thumb up*

Asriel; Wait how is Flowey here?

Frisk; Don't ask just keep going

Asriel; *Looks at Omega Flowey. Kris, Ralsei, Lancer, Susie, Noelle and others from Deltarune* Okay...


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright cool sorry for the wait I guess haha.**

Guest Asked: So frisk, do you have any memories of your home before the underground? If so, have you ever considered going home?

Frisk; Well, not really. Because First I was raised with an... unfriendly family... a family who did not hesitate to not call me theirs. I really don't know the reason why they decide to adopt me and then neglect me. Maybe it was shear boredom and want to ruin a life of another human, or were disappointed at me for not doing my chores around the house. Either way it was horrid. And I do sometimes consider going back, just to see if they adopt another victim to enslave or worse...

Chara; And I was the dark one... golly

Asriel; And I was the one to say golly... golly jeez

Ralsei; Wow Frisk, I am very sorry to hear that, if you want to talk about it more, Asriel and I are all ears for you!

_Ralsei smiles and sways, letting his wars softly slap his cheek_

Asriel; I guess...

Another Guest says; *slowly slides Chara a chocolate bar*

Chara; Oh hell yeah a chocolate bar.

Asriel; Chara! No using that time of language!

Chara; Okay then goaty

_Chara flicks his nose_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops, I forgot about this... sorry!**

Guest Says: *slowly slides Chara a chocolate bar*

Chara: Ah, cool. Thanks dude! You'll be the last one I neuter...

Frisk: No killin- Wait what?

Asrie and Ralseil: _Is cringing and curls up in a ball. _Eww

Chara: Haha, I'm crazy like that sometimes, Get used to it.

Kris: _T-Poses_

s3731997 Asked: Susie, how is your life after getting out of the dark world?

Susie: Good, Ralsei has dark chalk he never uses, so It's all mine! _Eats one_

Ralsei: I u-um, never said you can have them...nor eat...um, never mind...

Kris: _T-Poses_

Ralsei: Kris what are you doing?

Kris: Asserting dominance my child.

Ralsei: Okay?

Mae Borowski: Boom I'm here now

Ralsei: I'm so confused

Bea Santello: Tell me about it...

Ralsei: Who are you?

Bea: _shrugs_

Guest Asks: So Undyne, if you're there, you play the piano right? Can you play... *whispers* megalovania?

Undyne: Hell yeah I can! _flips the piano while playing Megalovania out of key_

Alphys: _Gets flipped as well as she was on top of the piano_

Sorielftw66 Asks First: So papyrus, has sans picked up his sock yet? If not, you might just want to check if it's... Ya know... Glued to the carpet?

Papyrus: Well, let me go check! _Goes check and sees it still there. Moves it to figure out it is glued to the floor_

Sans: Hehe...

Papyrus: Dammit Sans! Unglue your socks and pick them up!

Sorielftw66 Asks Secondly: And also, this is to the creator of the q & a, are there any non-canon ships? Because ya know...

**No, So that means I don't want to see sans with everyone, nor Ralsei inside Toriel. But I'll allow some, Like Soriel, Kris and Ralsei, Susie and Noelle, etc, more I can't think of now, no Papyrus and Metatton. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Drake Asks: Sans, how do you go faster than papyrus in his car while you are on a tricycle? and does it have anything to do with your "shortcut" ability?**

Sans: Uh, I mean... what else?

Papyrus: Sans! Stop using your shortcuts! I bought the car so we can use it!

Sans: Hehe nah I'm good.

Papyrus: Sans!

Toriel: I could use it, my mini van just broke down...

Papyrus: Oh, okay Miss Asgore! _Gives the keys to Toriel_

Toriel: _chuckles _Well, thanks Papy!


	7. Chapter 7

**ShootingStarStories2 Asks: To everyone: Since it's October... MAGIC! A wild Marasmus appeared! what will you do?**

Marasmus: _Magic noise_

Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Ralsei, Sans and Papyrus, who are made up of magic: ...

Susie: Hiya! _Tries to strike Marasmus, and misses and was teleport in the air, and lands on her face like a cartoon, and has only a couple bruises and scratches on her face, managing to not break her nose._

_Marasmus: _Ha ha! _Gets exploded_

_Everyone looks over to the drunk man weilding a sword and a grenade launcher._

Demo: Haha you damn ugh... I need a drink... _Passes out_

Ralsei: ... at this point there are so many crossovers, why not add the super smash charac-

**SHUT UP I HAVEN'T PLAYED SMASH BROS ULTIMATE, AND THEY WILL NOT BE ADDED!**

Isabelle, Villager, Mario, Luigi, StarFox, Banjo, and Sans: You are wrong.

**Out.**

_They leave._


	8. Chapter 8

**ShootingStarStories2 says: It's time to end this. Who is stronger Sans or Asriel? Let me list out a few things first**

**Sans: Is really lazy, doesn't have a motive, unless you kill his bro, can dodge fast, has just 1 hp, teleport, Has a stronger grip on the blue attacks so much to the point that he can just throw you around, has that 'karma retribution' ability, can send a lot of bones at a fast rate, AND has those Gaster blasters**

**Asriel: has only limited moves, has unlimited hp, has two swords, has a motive for killing you, lightning attacks, stars of all different sizes, has that giant goat head thingy that can suck you up or blow you away, has a laser beam that can grow in radius.**

**With that in mind, who do you think will win?**

Asriel: _Chuckles _Well, even though I don't plan on fight sans, with that knowledge, since I have _Finger quotes _'Unlimited Hp' I can't die, therefore I could be him. And u-uh, sorry I have no motive to kill Sans

Sans: Well of course with how small the box is and how much Asriel can send in, I am pretty sure he'll win. Just kidding I can mostly dodge all of it.

**Theoretically, Asriel wins due to his ****Hp **

**Drake asks; Papyrus, are you any better at making spaghetti?**

Papyrus: _Squinting at cook book _ Yes actually! _Gives plate to Asriel for a taste test_

Asriel: _Trying not to throw up _G-Good! _Gives papyrus thumbs up _

**Also, sans, thanks for sans-wering [answering]**

Sans: No prob bob

Papyrus: _Gets mad and throws arms in air and smacks the spaghetti plate out of Asriel's hands._

**Guest Asked: Sans, i know you don't like to bring him up but is... Is... IS GASTER THERE?!**

Sans: Of course, but shush, he's listening

Gaster: Of course-

Sans: _Gets startled _Oh jeez


	9. Chapter 9

**Bigmanperson asked: Soooooo umm... Asriel, did you um.. Did you happen to notice that umm... You and Ralsei have the same name but letters changed?**

Asriel: _Takes a moment to rearrange Ralsei's name into his _Ahh, no, I never realized, and I wonder why?

Ralsei: _Also Thinks _Heh, well true, and this is the first time I ever met you! So, uh, what a coincidence?

Annoying Dog: _watches them from a distance at them, talking on a walkie-talkie _They figured it out, code orange

Temmie: _Also from a distance _Roger that...


	10. Chapter 10

**ShootingStarStories2 says: ALERT! ALERT! SCP-173 HAS BREACHED CONTAINMENT, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT LOOK AWAY OR BLINK! I REPEAT DO NOT LOOK AWAY OR BLINK!**

Asriel: Uh, what?

Chara and Frisk: _They have flashbacks, kinda like Vietnam flashbacks in a way _Run...

Asriel: What? I'm not-

Chara: _Creepy leaking face_ **Run!**

_They all run and hide_

Ralsei: He ho fellows! I made cookies! I hope- _Looks around _Oh? No one's here? Aww... _Looks at Scp-173, _Oh, you must be one of the monsters, would you like a-

Scp-173: _Kills the screaming Ralsei and eats the cookies_

Scp-173: _Gmod default dances on his clothes_

Author: **Presses the undo button, removing him, and reviving Ralsei**

Ralsei: Huh?

Author: Shhh... _descends into a bush _

Ralsei: ... okay... _Picks up tray of cookies _

_Asriel, Frisk and Chara all reveal themselves_

Chara: Clear, we can head out now...

**Flowerkitty's Asks: Question for Sans, Chara and Frisk. Have you heard of the ships Chara x Sans, Frisk x Sans or Chara x Frisk? If so how do you feel about them?**

Chara: All disgusting, all of them, each and everyone of them.

Sans: I agree..._Yawns _What did I miss?

Ralsei: So much, so basically... _Goes into detail with Sans and walks away with him to kind of talk in private_

Frisk: C'mon Chara, don't be that way~ _Winks at him_

Chara: _Sucker punches him in the face _

**Sans If you had to choose Chara or frisk as your girlfriend who would you choose?**

**SAY ONE OF THEM**

Sans: _Chuckles '_One of them' _chuckles more_

Chara: Sans, they're no going to think it's one of us, not a good joke...

Sans: That's when you're wrong kiddo

**Sunset: Sans, If you had to date Chara or Frisk in order to save your brother from dying who would you choose?!**

Sans: _Chuckles _Bye bye bro

Frisk: Sans!

Sans: I am not going to date you **guys ** to save my brother. Tori made me pledge to some religion stuff and gets really mad when I go against her, and to cheat would get my bone ripped off. _Chuckles _


	11. Chapter 11

**TacoDude21 Asked: Chara are you deading inside?**

Chara: Ȯ̴̤̰͌͒f̸̩̝̟̽̈́̐̎̽̏̕ ̵̨̳͍͎͉̄c̷͉̘͌̊̀̿͂͂͘̕ờ̸̡̞̤̱͓̞̖̫̈̆̂̀͋̈̿͠ȗ̷̟̪̈́͛r̷͙̗̞̫̄̈s̷̮̖̖̣͔̖͂͒̑́̑̓é̷̢̬̬̯̺̠̭͕̠̞͗̿͑́̈́̚,̸͔̦͇̍͑ ̷̛̖͚̤̬͎̺͍̣̳̿̀̊̾͊́̓̇̀a̴͇͍̝̮̳̾͒̿̿̅͊̉̒͊͝n̴̡̫̖̼̋͌̍̄̈́̂͝d̵̡̧͈̩̦̥̲̗̲̿̌͛̂͒̆̽̏͠ͅ ̵̛̹̻͕͖̘̯̱͈͙̎̒̎̈͂͗͛̉̍s̶͈̠͋̋̂́̓́͂͝ǫ̶̡̜͒́͂͊͘ỏ̷̢̨͕̦̮̼̞̰̜͍̊͘͝n̸̙̬̱͉̱̟̞͍̉͗̈ ̶̡̹̱͈̙̭͎̩͛i̷̫̮͆̄̄͋t̵̰̯͇͙͕̲̝͒͐̑ ̶̬̟͚͑̌̓̈́w̵̻̙̞̤̪̭̾ì̸̬̳̼̠͋͗͗́̆̉̚̕l̷̯̝̩͔͓̈́̔͋͋̈́́̕͘ĺ̸̡̤̪̙̦͒̂͋͠ ̶̼͓̅̑̄̀ẻ̵͎̻̬̥̠̓̒̂̋́̔̃̐͠n̵̢͖̙̥̆̾͂͑́ͅd̷̦̪̘̠̤̥͍̲̏́̉̉̄̑͆̅͠!̸̡͙͙̖̪͇̲̬̺͚̑

Therapy: Chara, what did I say about using cursed text?

Chara: Sorry...


	12. Chapter 12

**TacoDude21 asked: Frisk are the lines the eyebrows and your pupils are really tiny?**

Frisk: _Just stares at them, not answering _

Chara: ... Those are his eyes, he's asian

Frisk: Chara! Don't tell them!

**Asriel *hugs* you've been through a lot**

Asriel: I guess? Not really, I'm not that special...

Frisk: You died and lived as a flower...

Asriel: Well... still nothing...

Chara: _... smacks Asriel_


	13. Chapter 13

**Oops, forgot this existed**

**El said: I have really enjoyed the questions so far! Keep up the good work! Also... Asriel, whenever you absorbed all the souls, how come you became older and more powerful? You looked like you were in your 20's, agewise...**

_The author nods and gives himself a mini high five_

Asriel: Well... All of the souls actually combined all of the monster's ages. So I wasn't 22 silly, I was 413,253 years old. Kind of young but what ever...

Chara: _Face palms _What do you mean young?

**ShootingStarStories2 Asked: To everyone: If Susie and Undyne got into a fight, who do you think will win and why?**

Kris: _Points at Undyne _

Ralsei: As intimidating as Susie is, I agree on Kris!

Susie: _Looks at both Kris and Ralsei, with a look that can kill_

Undyne: Haha! Thanks fellas!

Susie: _Looks at Undyne _You. Me. Right now, lets go. _Susie rolls up her sleeves._

Undyne: Sorry, no can do. A police officer can't engage in fights while on duty, unless it is necessary to do so-

Susie: _Throws the First punch, hitting her nose, making it bleed._

Undyne: _Wipes the blood off her lip _Alright kid you asked for it.

_They fight_

**Minecraftgurl Asked: PAPYRUS x METTATON**

**I love this ship**

**How do you to feel?**

Asriel: No

Frisk: No

Chara: No

Papyrus: No!

Sans: no.

Undyne: _While still fighting _ No

Susie: _While also fighting _No

Mettaton: No

Toriel: No

Asgore: No

Monster kid: No

Author: No

**TacoDude21 Said: *gives everyone a "no 500 versions of everyone card"* use this wisely, also alphys here is some anime, chara here is some chocolate, napsta gets a fedora i will give yall some more stuff later**

_everyone is crushed from the cards. They all thank you._

Alphys: W-Wha? Um, thanks you s-so much... um, but I a-already seen these...

Chara: Aww nice

Asriel: Chara, don't eat too many

Chara: No. _I already eating four bars at once_

Napstablook: oh... thanks... _He puts it on and it faces through him_

**Guest Asked: Ok... Uhm... Sans, have you heard of uh... Bromalgamate? Or... Sixbones?**

Sans: We don't talk about that..._Shivers_


End file.
